after endless waltz
by catlover123456789
Summary: summary is inside but will be slash and 3x4 1x2x3
1. Chapter 1

after endless waltz

rating:k

summary:this is after the :SLASH

declaimers: i don't own gundum wing

* * *

It was has been for 3 days already and this be the 4th day. Quatre was outside watching the rain. He was sad all the g boys left him after the was back on L-2 working at Haidey's junk was still a goof but calmed down a lot. Trown was at the circus as an acrobat. He and Duo was backup proventors. Herro could be any where trying to dodge Relena. Only Lady Une knows where he is. Wufei works at the proventors full time. He calmed down a lot too about justice.

He tried to keep in touch with them but it only worked for about 2 weeks. He was only in contact with Duo. He wanted something to do that didn't include paperwork. He was in charge of Winner's Enterprise Inc. and he was always overworked. He couldn't go to the store with out people staring at him. He couldn't hand the company over to his sisters because he didn't want them to be swept over with paperwork.

His sisters were overprotective of their little forced him to go to their sister that is a doctor. Anastasia , sister and doctor, told him he was overworked and needed rest All his sisters found out and went into his office and forced him out so he could go somewhere. They put a brown wig ,with some sunglasses, a button up shirt, and khaki comperes. After assurances that his sisters can take care of everything. He left for the circus unknowing the same circus trown is in.

Duo, Wufei and Herro was visiting the circus to see Trown abut being a full time preventor agents. They wanted to go to Trown before Quatre. They found him getting ready."Tro-Tro." Duo said. "Duo, Herro, Wufei what are you guys doing here" Trown asked. "we wanted to see if you wanted to be a full time agent with us." Duo said. "Yes I do Now I have to go now." he said. "Lets go get us some seats." Wufei said.

Quatre sat in the middle row. He saw the other g-boys excluding Trown ,who he noticed was in the show, sitting in the row down from him. He decided to wait till after the show to talk to them. Duo noticed a brown haired boy who looked like he was waring a wig that looks like Quatre . He whispers to Herro ."doesn't that brown haired by look like Q-ball " "yes" Herro said. "so do you think it's him."Duo asked. "ya I mean he is a celebrity and would want to be here."Wufei said.

After the show Quatre was getting ready to leave when Duo comes bouncing up to him. "Hi Q-tra." Duo said. "Duo how did you know it was me." he asked. " I knew it was youbecause i'm a gundam pilot and your hair looked fake." Duo replied. "Let's go to Trown." he said as he drugged Quatre to the trailer. "Guys look who I found." Duo shouted when he came in with Quatre after he took off the wig.

"Little one"-Trown

"Winner"-Herro

"Quatre"-Wufei

They all said at once. "Hi" Quatre said back."How have you've been Winner." "I've been fine but my sister forced me to take a day off" "Why Little One""because they say I'm overworked.""give the company over to your sisters and come work with us as proventor agents." Duo said. "okay" he agreed. so Quatre called his sisters and told them they were taking over the company. They were fine with it.

They went to proventor headquarters and became full-time agents. A month after that Quatre got into a terrible accident. He barely survived. Trown barely left his side. Then suddenly the moniters showed he'll be waking up soon. What Quatre didn't know is that Trown returned his love first face he saw was TRown. HE felt Trown's lips on his. Quatre kissed back. It was the best kiss he ever tasted heavenly to Trown. They broke apart. "Does this mean we're boy friend and boyfriend."he asked. "Yes little one it does."

1 year later

Herro, Duo ,and Wufei all got together a week after Trown and Quatre did. They all lived together in Quatre's mansion. They still completed the most missions. Winner Enterprise Inc. is still going strong. To think all this happen because Quatre was overworked.

* * *

A/n) this was one of my first stories i wrote. I wrote all these on paper but i am typing them up now.

please review i want to here your commments

adios


	2. Chapter 2

I know that some of you guys have been wanting updates but I been having writer's block for a few months now. I'm actually getting over it now that I'm back in school. I just wanted to tell everyone that I am now on archive of our own and I'll be posting my stories there.


	3. author's note

Hi everyone!

Sorry I haven't been updating all of my stories that I was working on were lost. I lost my thumb drive so I have to start over on most of them. I am also busy helping cleaning up the house and playing video games but by the time school starts ill have another chapter of my story 50 States and lonely now together forever.

Sorry for the delay

Catlover123456789


End file.
